1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and associated method to pivotally attach a table assembly to a tool box or another type of structure.
2. Related Art
Viewing drawings such as blueprints or schematics at a job site typically requires a table so that the drawings may be spread out. The level of a table is not typically adjustable and a table may not be portable. Therefore there is a need for an adjustable and portable table so that drawings may be used at a work site.
The present invention provides a tool box structure, comprising:
a table,
a pivot device attached to a side of the table, wherein the pivot device is adapted to attach the side of the table to a first side of a tool box; and
an adjustable brace mechanism coupled to the table, wherein the adjustable brace mechanism is adapted to support the table at a plurality of angular levels with respect to the first side of the tool box.
The present invention provides a method for forming a tool box structure, comprising:
providing a table,
attaching a pivot device to a side of the table, wherein the pivot device is adapted to attach the side of the table to a first side of a tool box; and
coupling an adjustable brace mechanism to the table, wherein the adjustable brace mechanism is adapted to support the table at a plurality of angular levels with respect to the first side of the tool box.